


the heart which breaks can only be reformed

by gacrux



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, big feelings about these two, can i get an oof, idk? idk, massive writers block though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gacrux/pseuds/gacrux
Summary: Luck is possessed, but not for very long. Magna makes sure of it.





	the heart which breaks can only be reformed

So, as it happens, people can be right and Magna is probably, really wrong. It's not like he was actively denying them or anything, he just wasn't strictly... paying attention. Even fighting Luck possessed by some weird elf fucker, he can't bring himself to put any significant weight behind his swings. He doesn't want to hurt Luck. Something inside him sort of withers at the thought. Like all the fire in his soul is just doused all at once, and the moisture turned to ice besides. But he looks at Luck and sees him crying from within the prison that his body has become and Magna just _knows_.

“Wake the fuck _up_!” He snaps. Luck's hand is coated in electricity and mana and should be more tightly pressed around his throat than it is. Magna grins a bloody grin. He knows the dumbass is in there like he knows the sky is blue, like he knows how to make shit explode into three trillion tiny pieces.

Asta shows up out of nowhere, manifested by Vanessa's impossible magic, and Magna feels the turn of the tide. Not just here, fighting to bring Luck back, but everywhere. Seeing everything come together for them feels like a premonition somehow, and it's shocking enough to stop him in place for a moment. Asta is the linchpin of this operation but he's not the blueprints, he's not the carefully crafted plan painstakingly devised over hours of concentration and focus. He's the wildcard, the jester, the one who will tip the balance, but the rest of them? They're pulling all the weight to their side, putting every ounce of strength into giving Asta that moment of opportunity to sow chaos and change their fates.

Luck is crying for real now, the little shit. He's staring at them, at Magna, asking if he's still everyone's friend. For a brief moment, Magna is utterly floored. Speechless, really, because how he could Luck possibly ask that fucking question, here and now, after all the effort they put into retrieving his soul from the clutches of that bastard elf?

Magna isn't even sure what he says as he approaches Luck and just does what feels appropriate, what feels most natural. He pulls him into the tightest hug he's ever given anyone in his entire life, smearing blood all over the place, smelling of sweat and tears, probably. Luck sort of jolts like he's been electrified and swings his arms around Magna, fingers digging into the material of his jacket as he sobs. He's warm and firm against Magna, both of them trembling, and he's so very real. He's back, he's home.

So when the thought comes to him, unbidden and unanticipated, _I love this loser_, Magna goes still. He looks up and sees Vanessa smiling softly at them, and he knows she sees it. She's too perceptive, of course she sees it, she's told him before he should consider how he feels about the people around him. Magna didn't think much of it before but what the _hell_, he's an idiot anyway. After a moment Vanessa piles on top of them, skin slick with sweat and blood, too, but she's there. Asta's behind them yelling at the top of his lungs happily, and all is well. The only oddity about it is that eventually they stop touching, and Magna has to remember that there's a time and a place to catch feelings and this isn't it.

_'Too late_,' he thinks as he steps back and Luck kicks him in the fucking _face_, to which he can only yell indignantly. Business as usual really, because then they poke fun at him for caring so much. Magna doesn't even have the desire to defend himself because it's abundantly true that he cares for Luck. Whatever. So what. He cares about them all, Luck just happens to be... Luck.

And that makes all the difference, in the end.


End file.
